PSA Secret Missions
Secret Missions are special activities that Secret Agents can do to earn medals. They can be accessed in the HQ by clicking the folder in the lower right corner. There are currently four secret missions. Case of the Missing Puffles 's missing Puffles.]] Aunt Arctic has lost her two puffles, one green and one purple, and the player must go out and search for them. A medal is available upon completion of the mission, and you are able to obtain a letter from Aunt Arctic if you find pictures of her puffles. (They are in the ice rink.) G's Secret Mission G gives the player his Prototype Sled to take for a test run. The player crashes the sled and must survive in the wilderness. A medal is obtainable upon completion of the mission, and a letter from G is given to you if you use the ski and rope to make a fishing pole. Case of the Missing Coins The Gift Shop has lost its coins from the vault. The player must find out what happened to them. As with the other two missions, a medal is obtained upon completion of the mission, but a card from Dancing Penguin, the owner of the Dance Club, is obtainable if you accept G's extra mini-mission and restore power to the Nightclub. Avalanche Rescue This mission starts out in the HQ. G opens the door to the gadget room, and you get a life preserver shooter. You then collect various items around Club penguin to save 4 penguins trapped on a cliff. At the end of the mission, you get a medal with a inner tube on it and a letter which later self destructs. You can also obtain a certificate if you use a belt to fix the Ski Lift in the Ski Village. Trivia for Mission 4 * In G's you can find a snail strapped to an explosive device. This is because the earlier version of Club Penguin, Penguin Chat 3, was on a game site called Rocket Snail games, which is now shut down. Also, it represents Rsnail, a Moderator of Club Penguin. Rsnail is actually the former owner of the RocketSnail website. * Also in G's room, there is a pig with a small LCD monitor screen inserted in its side. This is in reference to Screenhog, a Club Penguin Moderator. * Bizarrely, there is also a cup of "good" tea. This is because some of us know G likes coffee. * In G's laboratory, one can discover the prototypes to three of Club Penguins inventions. The first one is the AC 1000, a small desktop fan that preceded the AC 3000, an enormous air conditioning unit. The second one is the first spy phone. It is a parody of the cell phones of the 1980's. The third one is a red and yellow striped firework rocket, apparently the first, and very dangerous jet pack. This is also in reference to Rsnail. * In G's room there is a bat-like creature hanging from a lamp. This is in reference to the flying fox, one of the largest species of bats on the earth. * In G's room, there is a toy space ship that looks exactly identical to the one used in Astro Barrier. * In G's laboratory, there is a hat that when clicked, a propeller pops out and starts spinning rapidly, then retreats back into the hat. This is a direct reference to an old television show called Inspector Gadget, in which the main character has a hat that looks identical to the one G has. * In the lighthouse, there is a vehicle in a bottle. This is a snow-cat, which could be driven in Penguin Chat 3. Gallery of References Image:Astro Barrier Toy.jpg|This is the toy Astro Barrier ship. Image:Flying Fox.jpg|The flying fox hanging from G's lamp. Image:Inspector Gadget Hat.jpg|The hat from G's laboratory. Image:Snowcat.jpg|This is the snow-cat from Penguin Chat 3 trapped in a bottle. Image:1980s Spy Phone.JPG|This is the prototype Spy Phone. Category:Games The Secret Of The Fur This mission starts out in the Gadget Room. G anylizes the white fur, and does not get a result, except for Hot Sauce, coffee and jet pack fuel. You then collect these three items around Club Penguin. At the end, you find that the white fur belongs to a Polar Bear and a Crab. At the end of the mission, you get a medal with a Magnifying Glass and fur on it. You can also obtain a pizza. When clicked, a slice is eaten. Once the pizza is eaten, open and close the item, and there is more pizza to eat. Your penguin will never grow hungry! This item can only be obtained if you deliver a pizza to the penguin who is Ice Fishing.